


eight kisses and counting

by 1eopard



Series: aska & kane [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, Lowercase, Morning After, Other, a little blood, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1eopard/pseuds/1eopard
Summary: short, unrelated drabbles about kane (demigod) and aska (god)





	1. first

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i just needed a place to store the little content i've written for these two

aska's eyes glimmer in amusement, and they move to approach the oncoming waves.

with a hum, kane snags their wrist in his hand. when aska makes a surprised noise and turns their head back to him, kane steps forward and into their space in one swift movement, winding an arm around their waist and tugging them against his body. his fingers press gently against the small of their back as he lifts his other hand to their cheek.

aska stills, and kane's lips crash against theirs in a firm kiss.

aska's lips are soft. the bare skin that kane can feel is smooth, and he digs his fingers in harder, pushing aska further into his embrace. their chests press together, and kane sighs through his nose as aska melts into the kiss.

a single claw tugging at the loops of kane's jeans, aska opens their mouth, and kane's breath catches in his throat as a flood of warmth sweeps through him. every point of contact between the two of them feels charged with electricity, like he'll burst if he moves any closer. and yet he's deepening the kiss anyway, eager to find out what aska tastes like, what sounds they make when he bites at their lip. the heat is both too much and not enough, and when aska moves to pull away, kane sighs.

"k-kane," they pant against his still-open mouth. the sound of their voice, shakier than he's ever heard it, almost pushes him to lean in again, but he resists. instead, he loosens his grip and allows the both of them more room to breathe.


	2. steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little uhhh horny,, but not explicitly i guess...?

"is this your first time in a shower?" kane tilts his head to regard them. aska's lips curl into a smirk, and kane sighs in feigned exasperation. "your first time _taking_ a shower," he amends.

they slip the collar of their robe over their head, still grinning, and let the white fabric pool at their feet. "yes. to both," they reply.

they stroll over to the shower - already warm - and look over a bare shoulder to watch the way kane's eyes drink in the sight of them. aware that kane hasn't seen them entirely naked before, aska steps into the shower and stifles a laugh as he hurries after them.

they have a brief moment to appreciate the look of kane's body, and then it's against theirs, pressing them into the slick tile of the shower wall. despite the heat of the water and the gathering steam, aska shivers. their mouth meets kane's in a hot kiss, and they groan in the back of their throat as every point of contact _burns_ in the best way.

aska's eyes slip shut, and they succumb to kane's desire, pushing closer and hungrily trying to memorize the feel of his body on theirs.


	3. quick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like. a sentence long or smth, whoops.

they flex their wings. "i'll see you at the banquet, then."

kane nods. "yeah. see you then." he leans forward and presses a quick kiss to their mouth. it lasts only a second, but aska's smile is dazzling as he pulls away.

they offer him a final wave before flapping their wings and shooting into the air.


	4. romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey my fav <3

"how do dates usually end?" they ask. kane looks at the glint of the porch light off of their black hair, at the soft glow it casts on their skin. he swings their entwined hands up to his lips, pressing a quick kiss to their knuckles.

he grins at them. "a kiss goodnight."

aska flashes a private smile and pivots to face kane fully. they touch a talonless hand to his cheek, and their dark eyes roam his face, not looking _for_ anything - just _looking_. kane feels his grin shift to something softer, and the singing of the crickets fills the lull in conversation.

he's about to speak, to break the strange silence, when aska leans up and forward, their hand weaving into his brown hair and tugging him down just a bit so that their lips meet his in a soft kiss.

kane closes his eyes out of habit. without vision, he can focus on the slow, shifting warmth of aska's mouth moving against his, and the feeling in his chest as his pulse speeds up, his entire body a low hum of what feels like electricity. when aska shifts closer still, leaning their weight against him, he can feel their solid chest pressed to his, and their steady heartbeat.

"mm," they hum, the sound buzzing inside kane's mouth. their hand slips free of his hair, and they break the kiss slowly - seemingly unwilling to leave the moment. they open their eyes again, staring directly into kane's.

kane sighs through his nose - a content sound. he wraps his arms around aska, drawing them further into his chest in a hug. aska laughs quietly, not quite ready to disturb the evening.


	5. on the chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nvm this is the horny one

aska sighs his name, and kane shivers apart, his fingers digging into the small of their back. he pulls them even closer and buries his head in the center of their bare chest, mouth coming open on a kiss rather than a moan. he gasps wetly against aska's skin, and they tangle their fingers in his hair as they quiver above him.


	6. along the hips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure fluff tbh

"stay a bit longer," kane mumbles, his arms winding around aska's hips. aska laughs and runs their fingers through kane's ridiculous bedhead, speaking as his bleary eyes blink open. "i have work today. _you_ have work today."

kane groans and buries his face into their lap. "another hour or two won't hurt, aska. why don't gods get hangovers? ugh." shutting his eyes again, he presses a peck to aska's hips. they laugh again, and kane winces as the normally-welcome sound aggravates his pounding headache.

aska pulls away, then, shrugging off kane's grip with no problem. they nab a simple white robe from their closet and pull it on, and then they turn back to kane, smiling. "come on, i'll show you around before we start the day! up for a stroll through the garden?"

kane continues to sprawl there for a long moment, face pushed into the rumpled sheets, before he sits up with a heavy sigh.


	7. upside-down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wink wink

kane sighs and drops the carving tool to the table with a clatter. he folds his arms behind his head, leaning back in his stiff chair and letting his eyes fall closed.

aska grins, eyes half-lidded in mirth, and stands, making their way over to kane's tired form. "done working, kane?" they ask.

kane blinks his eyes open to look at them. "no," he says, "just taking a break." he closes his eyes again. he hears a hum, and then there's a delicate touch to his forehead. aska eases his head back a bit more before leaning in.

then kane feels warm lips on his own, moving to find a comfortable angle. his own mouth opens in surprise, and aska slips their tongue inside, all warm, wet heat and familiar taste. at this angle, the kiss is hotter, for some reason. aska hums again, eliciting a low whine from kane as he feels the sound in his own throat.

their mouth continues to work against his for a long, long moment, flushing pink into his cheeks and heat into his stomach, and then aska pulls away, looking hazy with desire and entirely too pleased with themself.


	8. forceful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand we end on...emotions

aska lands gracelessly, stumbling for the first time in years as their feet hit the ground. kane turns at the noisy landing, and aska's breath catches as they see his eyes -- wide and perplexed. all of the shock and frustration of the past few days comes to the surface, turning aska's pulse to lightning with how quickly it seems to hit them. their feet march, inelegant, through the summer grass, and kane has no time to think -- no time to even process aska's arrival -- before aska rushes forward.

their hands seize at the sides of his face, drawing blood as their claws dig into the pale skin, but aska takes his hiss of pain into their own mouth and makes it theirs. kane grunts against their lips, hands instinctively shooting up to loosen aska's grip on his face. the taste of copper hits his tongue, sharp and metallic, and he recoils.

"fuck! as--" aska shoves at his chest, this time minding their claws, and as kane topples to the ground, they clamber into his lap, crushing their mouths together again. they drink in the taste of him on their tongue, greedily pushing as close as physically possible.

kane turns his head to deflect the next kiss, but aska, unaffected, bites at his neck, kissing bruises into his skin. "a-aska," he tries. they continue their assault on his neck, giving only a faint gasp to indicate that they even heard him. kane tries again, yanking at their hair to give himself room to breathe. " _aska!_ "

they still.

"what are you--" he wheezes for breath, "what's wrong?"

they choke on what sounds like a sob, and kane hurriedly sits up, hands reaching to touch, to comfort, to do _anything_ , what _happened_ why is aska _crying_ \--

he wraps his arms around their shaking shoulders, pulling them into a warm embrace as their tears soak into his shirt. they're incoherent in their grief, and kane shuts his eyes at the ache in his own chest.


End file.
